Belinda
by FnkyMnky
Summary: The Life and Times of the Good Witch of the South. Belinda lives in the land of Oz. One day her life will change forever, when she finds out who she truly is and her role in the world of Oz. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Wicked, but I created Belinda myself.**

**A/N: I just started this new story. Please read and review.**

* * *

Belinda

Chapter 1

An Exciting Letter

Belinda woke up as the sun streamed in through her back-bedroom window. She stretched and looked at the time on her clock, 6:03. She could still sleep for another hour. She closed her eyes once more and fell into a dreamland of fantasy. Visions of munchkins filled her head.

_She was walking down the yellow-brick road to see the great and powerful Oz. On her right Munchkins began singing and a sweet lullaby filled her ears. On her left, a field of red poppies grew, tall and majestic.Ahead of her was a small wooden house, nearly visible on the horizon. There, sitting on the porch was a girl dressed in a blue plaiddress, andstanding next to the girl was Belinda's…_

The dream began to fade away in a whirl of wind, and Belinda awoke, her hair strewn across her face and small droplets of colorless sweat beaded her forehead.

"My sister," Belinda said astonished, "The girl standing next to her was my sister, but who was the girl with the blue dress." Puzzlement filled her head with cloudy thoughts, but then subsided and she was brought back to reality with a violent shove.

She put a lilac robe over her nightgown and walked down the corridor for breakfast. Her mother was at the stove watching the eggs, while her father sat at the small wooden table reading the mail.

"Belinda, darling," her mother said, "Here is your eggs and bacon."

Belinda took the plate that her mother handed her and sat down in a chair next to her father.

"This is for you," he said, handing her a letter with a gold seal at the top.

Belinda rarely got any mail, so excitement filled her as she began to tear at the envelope.

_Dear Miss. Belinda,_

_You are cordially invited to receive an education at Shiz. We welcome you to come, like your sister and meet our expectations. We have enclosed a permission form and term will begin in the fall. Have a good rest of the summer._

_Sincerely, _

_Madame Morrible and the staff at Shiz_

Belinda's father nodded in agreement and Belinda exclaimed, "I'm going to Shiz!"

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me if you think it is a good start. I need some feedback. If there is something I need to change please notify me. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope and I will try to write more of Inksong. If you R&R, I will promise to dedicate a chapter to you.See you later!**

**-FnkyMnky**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I haven't written a new chapter to Belinda in a long time. I have been a little busy. Well if you have been reading Inksong, I'm sure you would have noticed that I added another chapter (Yeah for me!). I hope you enjoy this second chapter for Belinda. Please read and review. **

* * *

Belinda 

Chapter 2  
Yellow Dreams

"Okay, are you ready for your trip to Shiz," said Belinda's mother to her daughter.

"Yes," said Belinda in an excited voice, "I'm all set for the trip ahead."

"Make your mother proud of you, Belinda," she said as tears began to well up inside, making her have cloudy and blurry vision. She hugged her youngest daughter and remembered the day that Galinda, now Glinda, had left for Shiz and how sad she was. She remembered how lonely she had felt the next day without her oldest daughter's presence.

"I love you, mother," Belinda said with affection and admiration for her mother..

"And I do too," her mother said again, not wanting to let go of her beloved child. Belinda moved from her mother to her father, who gave her a pat on the back.

"Do your best," he said, "And have fun with new friends"

"I will," she said, pulling up her pink frilly skirts as she walked toward the golden carriage. She waved back to her parents, who were standing there and tossed her hair, "Toss, toss."

The driver came out and put her trunk in the back of the carriage. It was filled with numerous pairs or shoes, a large quantity of gorgeous fluffy gowns, and five uniforms for school.

The driver opened the door for her and she hopped in with much enthusiasm and delight. The carriage was pulled by two golden horses with pure white manes and tails. Each one had their own intricate designed golden bridle. They both were made of fine leather and had scarlet rubies and emeralds embedding them. The thin reins were held in the coachman's hands delicately and without tension.

"Drive me to Shiz," Belinda said laughing, girlishly and in high pitched tone, "I'm just starting term there and I'm really happyish,"she said using the word "happyish" on purpose.

"Certainly, Miss Belinda, you will be there in a short time," the driver advised her.

The coachman turned down the yellow-brick road that led them to the Emerald City and then to Shiz, and they were off. The horses pranced in a profound gait as their hooves hit the yellow brick. The sun was setting and colors streamed across the hazy blue sky. Belinda pulled a lambswool blanket out of her trunk and snuggled close to it. Her eye lids began to close and she drifted away into sleep, dreaming of the yellow-brick road.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapie. I dedicate it to Luaugirl, Kelsey, Kennedy Leigh Morgan, Veronika Green, and MusicalElphie for such detailed and enjoyable reviews. Oh MusicalElphie, I made a mistake in the story summary and I changed it from "Good Witch of the North" to "Good Witch of the South" thank you for pointing that out to me. Otherwise I never would have noticed. Please review so that I can post chapter three soon. Thanks again for the reviews. Yours truly, FnkyMnky :-)  
**


End file.
